Field of the Invention and Prior Art
As appears from the above, the invention has a highly specialized field of use, namely in the artistic non-commercial or commercial production of split image photographs. It is also well adapted for use in a slide projector type of setting in which sub-divided or split image transparency slides are to be projected onto a screen, etc.
To my knowledge and in my experience, there is no prior art of any consequence, the improvement of the invention being unique.